thechroniclesofchuatanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuatan Chetari
Chuatan Chetari is the second Power Guardian and the main protagonist of The Chronicles of Chuatan. Preceding Chuatan was Trillius Coradan, '''the first Power Guardian who had passed away over 1000 years ago. As Guardian, Chuatan is the sole possessor of the legendary '''Core Power, a supernatural energy source responsible for the creation of the Trillium Powers. ''' In ''The Chronicles of Chuatan, ''Chuatan's goal is to take down The Darknesium Dominion in Trillius Core, a corrupted government whose aims involve putting an end to the Trillium Powers. History Prologue Chuatan was born to the Shuain Royal Family as their second child. After noticing the '''Core Mark '''on his chest, word quickly spread that the Power Guardian was destined to return, making Chuatan a prime target for several parties, looking to either kill him, or take advantage of his powers for themselves. The Darknesium were more interested in killing Chuatan, as that would successfully put an end to the Trillium Powers' existence. Frightened by this discovery, '''Chiraten '''had urged the Shuains to disown him in fear that the Shuains would quickly grow into a major public target, and their lives could be at risk. Overconfident in the Shuains' power, '''Master Shuain had ignored Chiraten's requests, insisting that with the right security and the right training, Chuatan can become the next great Shuain Emperor. His plans would later change following the Jetbird Festival, which had featured the accidental assassination of Celeste Shuain, '''Chuatan's mother. The intention was to kill Chuatan instead, though the assassin had missed her shot, and she was quickly apprehended by a Shuain Sentinel. Following this incident. Master Shuain had decided to disown Chuatan and leave him with Chiraten, both whom were exiled to Northern Trajitan, a remote state where Chuatan would live for the rest of his youth. At age six, Chuatan had inherited the Core Power from the ancient Core Crystal; turning him into the next Power Guardian. From this point, he would undergo intensive training by Chiraten for the next fifteen years. Although Chuatan was too poor to attend school, he still managed to study Archaeology, Farming, Mining, Guardianology, and History under the private tutelage of Chiraten and a few other tutors. Fourteen years later, Chiraten would become severely ill and die at age 92. Prior to his death, Chiraten had made it clear to Chuatan that it was his destiny to move to Trillius Core, and that he would be the one to take down The Darknesium Dominion, the current governors of Trillius Core. At age twenty-one, Chuatan had left the confines of his home in Trajitan and travelled to Trillius via plane, where he had intended to live going forward. There he was planned to meet a man named Raffu, whom would help him get settled in Trillius and prepare Chuatan in his goal to defeat The Darknesium Dominion. Chronicle 1, Volume I When Chuatan arrived to Trillius, he was quickly confronted at the airport by several members of The Darknesium, including Jacinta, Torikka, and Andark. Following a hectic car chase, Chuatan had managed to escape and take refuge under passerby '''Joy Prizney, the driver who helped Chuatan in the car chase. He would shortly find out that his mentor Raffu, had been killed by Andark at the airport. Without clear direction on what to do, Joy takes Chuatan to the Larkers' Legion, a gang of five rebels led by Bobby Wo, who also serves as Joy's personal assistant part-time. It was revealed by Bobby that his gang had been actively investigating The Darknesium and that they would be willing to work with Chuatan to get closer to defeating The Darknesium. From there, Bobby and the rest of the gang had declared their allegiance to Chuatan. However, little they knew that they themselves, were being investigated by the Darknoids, with Torikka and a group of officers confronting them by their hideout. All would be captured except for Chuatan and Bobby, who had managed to hide and escape Torikka and her officers. They would later flee to Joy's house, where they would stay until Volume 2. During this time, Bobby had convinced Joy to help them in their efforts; and they later managed to get the Larkers out of prison, and grab some very important documents regarding the Darknoid Tunnels. Chronicle 1, Volume II By the beginning of the second volume, the group had agreed that operating in Trillius was too dangerous, and so they wanted to move their base elsewhere. They eventually decided to migrate to Las Corranas temporarily, as one of their casinos featured the '''Kumode Fang '''for auction, an artifact that The Darknoids were targeting for their work in the tunnels. The night before their departure, Torikka and Tarak had figured out where the group was living thanks to Joy's licence plate, and had planned a raid for the next morning. Chuatan would play a vital role in stopping this raid; working with Joe Saraf to stall the Darknoids and allow the rest of the group more time to escape from Joy's residence. During their escape, they are stopped by Tarak Martin on the train, who almost kills Chuatan and the rest of his party singlehandedly. Fortunately for Chuatan, he was assisted by Teal Sakamoto, who had held up Tarak for enough time for Chuatan to strike back with a Core Palm Push, knocking him off the train. More coming soon. Chronicle 1, Volume III Coming Soon. Personality Much of Chuatan's personality has been shaped by his background, of which he grew up alone with his grandfather on the farms of remote Tijau. Because of this, Chuatan is very narrow-minded and has simplistic taste to most things he sees or hears. He is very passive and seems to have a neutral opinion on most matters. One thing he does not like is groups, as he was always used to having alone time in his youth. Furthermore, Chuatan much prefers to be a follower and a doer as opposed to a leader and a thinker. He hates being the center of attention and is very modest when being complimented or thanked. Appearance Chuatan wears iron-plated armor with a silver chestplate as a centerpiece, of which the middle features a glowing circle that represents his Core Heart. Beneath the armor, he wears a gold-colored t-shirt. Below his waist is the Guardian Tail, the means of which Chuatan levitates and dispenses the infinite-flowing Core Power inside of him. Chuatan also wears elbow-length black gloves and black paint covering his eyes which resembles a mask. His big, scruffy hair references his past life as a countryside dweller and his love for nature. Abilities and Powers As the sole wielder of the Core Power, Chuatan holds a significant power advantage by default. Aside from its overwhelming power, Core is widely famous as a power without notable weakness. It is a very balanced power that doesn't have any major drawbacks, yet the key to mastering Core is how you control it in each of the three stages: Form, Flow, and Force. This control is something that Chuatan has a very difficult time maintaining, despite his fifteen year training. This is because Chuatan's approach to Core is very different, where he is much less patient and willing to work with the '''Core Spirit '''as one. This mindset resulted in unstable and inconsistent use of the Core Power on many occasions. Despite this, Chuatan has shown time and time again that he can use Core at a very high level. Compared to Trillius, Chuatan's ceiling is substantially higher, primarily because he has the physical assets to do much more than Trillius. When evaluated without his Core, it becomes quite obvious that Chuatan has two glaring weaknesses: Intelligence and Teamwork; two things that were Trillius' greatest strengths. Trivia * When The Chronicles of Chuatan was first established, it was initially titled 'Cloud Quest' and had featured Chuatan as a thief. * 'Cloud Quest' also featured Chuatan with a headband and a staff, and was supposed to be 13 years old instead of 21.